Goals
Here are some more ideas on how you can develop your character in EQ2. Most of these are only relevant after you've reached level 10. Basic character development is covered in the Character Development Guide. Achievements :Main Article: Achievements The Achievements System is a way of keeping track of your exploits and accomplishments throughout the world of Norrath. First introduced in September 2009, the achievements system covers almost every aspect of EverQuest II: from location discoveries to named monster kills to crafting level. Achievements are tracked passively, meaning you do not have to do anything special in order to receive credit for something that you do. Achievements are a way the game formally recognizes your accomplishments. While most achievements do not give a reward, a select few that are more difficult or more encompassing do reward appearance armor or house items. The new achievement system gives players a fun new way to track their accomplishments. Most achievements have point values that you can use to compare your progress against other players. Some harder-to-complete achievements will offer non-stat item rewards. The basic categories are General, Dungeons, Exploration, Player vs. Player, Quests, Raids, Tradeskills and Triumphs. Triumphs are large scale achievements that combine multiple achievements into one large one. An example of this would be to do all of the combat, quest, and exploration achievements in a specific area. To view your Achievements, and all of the Achievements that you can obtain in Everquest II, open your Journal and go to the "Achievements" tab. There, you can browse the categories of achievements, read a description of each achievement, and see its point value. Choose a Deity : Main Article: Category:Gods Starting at level 20, you can choose to worship one of Norrath's gods, and you'll gain benefits for doing so. Seek out a Deity Historian for directions to the various prophets of the gods. These prophets can help you make your choice of deity and start you on your long path of devotion. Once you've chosen a deity, its prophet will begin you on a 5-part series of quests to prove your devotion. Along this path, you will receive many tangible rewards: two house altars, an equipment accessory, a non-combat buff pet, and a cloak. You'll receive a large amount of Favor Points when you first complete the quest series. You may also tithe items at your altar to gain additional favor points. These Favor Points can be spent to obtain Blessings and Miracles, which can be used to boost your fighting during difficult combat. * Blessings are temporary buffs that typically last for 10 minutes. Blessings tend to last longer than miracles, and cost less. * Miracles are short-term effects that typically last for 1 minute or less. They cost more than Blessings, and have more dramatic effects. Most Blessings and Miracles are usable once per hour. You can only memorize one Blessing and one Miracle at a time, and you get two charges of each. Once used up, you must return to your altar in your home and make new 'purchases' with your Favor Points. Earn City Status :Main Articles: Category:Factions, Status points Starting at level 10, you can choose to do tasks for your home city, and earn standing for doing so. Each of the four starting cities offers City Tasks, which earn you favor with the factions in that city. Most cities have several factions, each offering its own tasks; you can focus on one faction, or work for them all. Each task completed gives Status points, as well as improving your faction with the guild that issued the writ. You can also earn Status Points by completing Heritage Quests, selling Status Items to the appropriate NPC vendor, and by defeating certain Heroic or Epic enemies. Your status points are visible in your Persona menu, alongside your normal adventure stats. Status points are a kind of currency that you can earn in various ways, and they can be used to purchase 'special' items that would otherwise be unavailable to you. If you visit a merchant and the price of an item is displayed in light blue, then you will need to use status points to pay that cost. Here are some reasons to earn status points: * If you're a guild member, then your guild earns status each time you earn status, which in turn enables the guild to level up and gain access to new equipment, quests, more bank slots, etc. * The most cost-effective way to buy a faster mount or a larger house is to pay with status points, rather than with coin. * City merchants and faction merchants sell certain items only when your faction standing or guild's level is high enough. Buy a House :Main Article: Category:Housing Each character you create in EQ2 can own several a homes in Everquest 2. The First Time Buyer quest allows even level 1 characters to "buy" a small inn room for free. Larger houses cost anywhere from a few silver to several platinum and a large number of status points. Before buying, you can take a tour of a house to decide whether it's the right place for you. In 2011, a game update made it possible to own 25 houses per character. Housing serves as a place from which a player is able to sell his or her goods to other players via the broker. Once you own a home, your character will have 6 broker slots and 6 house vault slots, regardless of the size of their house. However, to gain full access to broker and the possibility to both buy and sell you need gold membership. Those without a paid (gold) membership, Free-to-Play members have limited broker access. Many players will want to decorate their houses with furniture, to add a personalized touch. Furniture can be made by players, or bought from a city merchant with status points and coin, though some items are results of quests. Most furniture is purely decorative, but some is useful. For example, you can add crafting stations to ply your tradeskill at home, and display cases to sell your wares to visitors. Everything you need to know about how to place furniture in a home can be found on the Decorating Houses guide. Obtain a Mount :Main Article: Mounts Mounts are one of the methods of transportation in the game. They provide the benefit of increased speed, some will give you additional bonuses to your skills in combat, and they look nifty. Any mount you obtain will be automatically stored in your Character window, in the Mounts tab and you will use a saddle icon to summon the one you have equipped. In the past, it took a great deal of time to get you first mount. Changes to travel and how mounts work made this process significantly easier. If you complete the quest series in the starting areas near your home city, you will get your first mount by completing a final quest in one of the many quest series available to new players. Ground mounts (like horses) are all level 1 and once you own a mount, you will always have it. As you progress in your adventure you can gain additional mounts too, though their function and purpose changes and they have minimum levels. You can also buy mounts in your home city and build a collection of mounts for different uses. To gain an understanding of how mounts work, a list of some quests you can complete to get a mount, details of how to summon your mount when you have one, and where they fit in the grand scheme of travel, see Travel in Norrath. Learn The Languages :Main Articles: Category:Languages If an NPC speaks to you in gibberish (with a symbolic font), you do not understand the language this NPC is speaking. You can learn all of the languages in Norrath. Some are learned by purchasing a primer book, others by completing a quest. As soon as you purchase a language primer, you automatically learn the language, and you can only buy primers for languages you do not already know. There are quests to learn languages for some monster races (like Gnoll), which are completed by killing the creatures. Master Your Enemies :Main Article: Lore and Legend Timeline Books can be found in various locations that describe specific types of creatures. When read/examined, the book will offer a Lore and Legend quest. Completing these quests gives you a Mastery attack which does large amounts of damage to that creature. The more L&L quests you complete, the more creatures the Mastery attack will work on. See the Lore and Legend Timeline for a list of what L&L mastery are available, as well as where to find them. Relive Your Past You can temporarily change your current level to a lower one, thanks to chronomagic. While the mentoring system allows lower-level players to group with higher-level players, chronomagic allows players to become lower level on their own, without being in a group. Through this feature, you can visit lower level places that you missed, complete quests and earn loot, and even take on special missions for those lower levels. A number of mysterious erudites have set up in Qeynos, Freeport, Neriak, Gorowyn, and Kelethin. Any player level 20 or higher can speak to them, and for a small fee, temporarily lower their adventuring level. This works similarly to mentoring except: * You do not need a mentoring target. * You can only choose levels in increments of 5 (10, 15, 20, etc). * You do not receive the bonuses granted from mentoring other players (currently you receive a very large bonus to AA gain while mentoring another player, this is not granted by the Chronomagic system). The chronomagic will last until cancelled (right-click on your nameplate or /unmentor). Once cancelled, you must return to any Timeless Chronomage to reactivate the effect. Additionally, 37 new missions have been added. They task players with slaying various bosses within zones of all levels throughout Norrath. And, of course, these missions reward players with an array of exciting new items! To get a "Path of the Past" mission, talk to a Chronomagi Tasker in one of the starting cities. These NPCs offer missions similar to the Shard Missions, which send you to one of the instances in Norrath. You can ask assistance from a Timeless Chronomage to mentor you down to the level of that instance, so you can get experience and other rewards from that instance. Adorn Your Equipment :Main Article: Adornments Adornments are items that can be added to equipable items to add some sort of effect to them. They are limited in what type of item they can go on (i.e. some adornments can only go on shoulders). They can add or enhance a skill or stat (+10 STR), or enhance a spell (+4 to all heals). By adding adornments to your equipment, you can increase the stats that your equipment bestows on you, or even gain new effects that you didn't have before. Adornments are received as quest rewards or created by player crafters. In order to make an adornment, the crafter needs components that are made from the Transmuting process. Transmuting breaks down valuable items (Treasured, Legendary, Mastercrafted, and Fabled items) into components. If you're looking to have an adornment made-to-order, you might provide items to be broken down. You can also just pay for a completed adornment. Once you've obtained an adornment, you must attach it to a piece of equipment. In doing so, the adornment is expended, and cannot be recovered. The equipment gains the "Ornate" tag, which means it cannot be traded any longer, even if it was tradeable previously. You can't recover an adornment after it has been applied, but you can replace it with a new adornment. Each item can only hold one adornment at a time. You can search for adornments on the Broker. Generally you'll find a huge number of adornments for sale, so limit your search to a specific equipment slot and item type. You'll discover that different effects are restricted to different equipment slots or weapon types. For each effect type, you'll find several different tiers of quality, with prices that vary accordingly. Change Your Alignment or Class :Main Article: Betrayal Timeline In each of the aligned cities of Norrath, disaffected individuals can be found. These traitors will, with a little encouragement, involve you in their little domestic terrorist agendas. This will eventually bring you into conflict with the local authorities, resulting in your expulsion from the city. You'll be transported to the Exile underground village of Haven, unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities. Once Exiled, you can choose a new city to adopt, and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You'll spend many hours doing quests before your new city will tolerate you! But at the end, you'll be accepted as a member of the opposite alignment. If your new city is of a different alignment, then you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Neriak, you will become a Paladin when you join Kelethin. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are the neutral classes: Sorcerers, Enchanters, Druids, Clerics, Bards, Predators, Warriors, and Brawlers. Those neutral classes will, however, be offered the choice to change. Explore the Lore :Main Article: Category:Lore Norrath is very rich in lore, and the lore is presented through hundreds of written books in-game, as well as through quests and dialogue. You can make it your goal to learn the lore of Norrath, and to participate in it through the main story arcs. As you collect the lore you'll also accumulate books, which can be placed in your character's house like any other piece of furniture. Here at EQ2i, we've collected much of the lore of Norrath in readable form. Visit the Main Article to browse through our collection of lore. Find More Goals :Main Article: Category:EverQuest II You may find further inspiration for your character by browsing the articles on this wiki. Our articles are organized into categories for easy reference. See our top-level category, Category:EverQuest II, for a comprehensive view of all of the information on this wiki.